galvanite_comicsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Welsh Warrior
This man, born just before the Romans invaded ancient Wales, became a chosen one. In fact he became a demigod. This was both a gift and a curse. Now stuck with it ,Trahern, as he claims his real name to be, has lived through almost 2000 years of the most recent human history. Trahern was taught by his father to have both ferocity and respect in battle. His brothers rejected the ideas of respect and discipline, and didn't accept his philosophy. However, Trahern did. When his Celtic village (a hilltop fort) heard of the Romans. Waljin sent his sons other the straits to fight spy on them. He told Trahern to climb up into the Snowdonia mountains as there was a reqard for him to find there. A reward for accepting his philosophy and for being smarter than his siblings. And so he walked through the mountains in search for this reward. While his brothers fought the Romans, Tahern came across a cave and a mask within. Protecting the mask was a sleeping dragon, however, Trahern sneaked behind it and took the mask. This mask turned out to be the mask of Gwydyon, The Welsh Warrior god of magic, poetry and music. When he put the mask on, the gods soul merged with Traherns soul permanently. This gave him the abilities of the god, and from this point fourth he was a demi-god. He proceeded to slay the dragon and take its form. He then flew to rescue his brothers from the roman soldiers. After appearing like a god to the Romans, some fled, while others were more curious. However, Traherns father wasn't impressed by what his son had done, killing these people without mercy. Trahern, disappointed with himself turned himself to the Romans, who took him back to Rome. His brother (later Vortigern) was furious that the Romans had retreated with his brother and was jealous of this power he had. So he threatened the druids of Anglesey to give him equal power, and he received exactly that. Trahern was taken to Rome while Titus was the emperor. He was also there to witness Pompeii be destroyed and the Colosseum being built. He adopted the name Priscus and was forced to fight as a gladiator. He fought against Verus and famously both won with neither beings killed. Of course Trahern was holding back his powers, which is why neither killed the other. Trahern becomes a soldier, and fights for Rome until the 570s. He even had a son we lived from 192 to 283, which may be a long life, but for Trahern it meant nothing. Any child he had, did not gain his powers, so they all die normally. However this son, Lucius, who lived for 92 years, was quite special to Trahern. He trained Lucius to fight, and both served in the military with almost far superior skills than the other soldiers. Lucius was also a vigilante under Traherns guidance, and attempted to rid Rome of crime. He died with his father in the Sahara desert. After the 570s, he travelled back home to find it was mostly christian, and was heavily influenced by the romans. After a few years he traveled east. Making a stop in the middle east to learn about Islam and fighting tactics they used, then he stopped in china for a good 20 years, learning their culture, and then stayed in Japan for the next 120 years. He returned to Britains during the 9th century were he met another immortal. King Arthur. Trahern met the king and became god friends, since arthur was also immortal and was born during the 4th century. Both shared their own knowledge with each other, Arthur knowing magic, learned from Merlin, and Trahern knowing foreign fighting techniques. Both lived into the Medieval era, where Trahern claimed possession over Excalibur after pulling it from a rock after Arthur threw it back into the lake which he obtained it from. Trahern returned the sword to Avalon to where it was forged in the first place, however he was allowed to keep the weapon, and it was re enchanted to be made more powerful. Excalibur has since been his weapon. The sword has the ability to cut the open almost anything, even gods. The sword also absorbs energy from the sun and can use the light to blind the enemy. Wounds caused by Excalibur cannot be healed, even by magical means, however, Excalibur doesn't cause bleeding, and so the blade is always clean. It has a few other abilities too, depending on what is written on the blade. Around this time he became a Knight of the round table and raised a daughter two daughters. Ceridwen, who gew up to be a powerful sorceress, and Arthes. Both had shining white hair and Ceridwen was sent to Avalon and lived a separate life from her father while Arthes was a knight of the round table with Trahern and was a capable warrior. This period in his life came to an end when he found Vortigern, and both were friends for a short time, but he then murdered Arthes in pure anger towards his brother. Trahern was furious with this and both fought, trapped inside a cave for days. When Trahern finally surrendered, Vortigern made his way out and Trahern followed behind him. He could not find Arthur and so traveled to live in Japan once again. Trahern was accepted as a respected Samurai in Japan, but eventually he moved back to Britain in the 1600s. He became a sailor and was a captain of his own ship during the golden age of piracy. This is when he met the assassin, the infamous Blue Phantom. He respected his skills and the Phantom as a person and so sailed him to wherever he wished, and explored the world. Trahern later moved to settle in the British countryside, and during the Victorian era, was happily learning Science and helping out historians with their research. Eventually he grew bored, and was dragged into the first World War, then the second World War. He lived in the US from the 50s up until the 70s before deciding to move to live back in Wales. He discovered Vortigern again, and one of their battles resulted in the Welsh Roswell incident. The world was aware of the man who could transform into a dragon, but he was like bigfoot at this time, nobody knew if he existed or not. Eventually, he revealed himself to the world in 2010. He was later the first pick to be a founding member of the New Argonauts by Jason and Argus, especially since he was familiar with other Super humans. Personality Over the years Trahern, the Welsh Warrior, has made many enemies, and many friends. And this was because of his own choices. For example. He made enemies with the superhuman, The Nomad, because of his violent actions to intended to protect Rome. He made enemies with the giant mist man from the Artic when he realized they ate the local humans. So what sets Trahern's fuse is seeing defenseless people suffering because of some dictator or ruthless beast. He wants to protect the innocent and will turn around battles to ensure that it happens. However he did not begin to value life until after the medieval era. SO he bacme more pacifistic and respectful, especially during the 1700s and 1800s. However, his immortality makes him less sympathetic of others at times, and will sometimes cause him to escape humanity all together, and most of the time he would be dragged back to humanity to fight for the innocent. This is why he is keen to learn fighting skills, and fight others. However, he is relates himself to people, trying to believe that he is mortal, while his brother thinks himself as superior to the mortals. Trahern also see's the good in humanity while his brother sees them as weak. This difference, is why he and his brother are so different from each other. In the Argonauts he acts as a mentor to the others, especially to Xenon and Nightcaster. He is much calmer now in modern times, and he only views the Argonauts as equals to other people, and belive that they have the power to fight evil. He swore to protect his new friends, but he is also prepared to lose them, like he has lost everyone else before them. Powers The Welsh Warrior is a powerful individual. He can lift things weighting tonnes with ease, and also being invulnerable to most forms of offence, thanks to his magical properties. These make him all the more dangerous. * Super Strength * Magical flame aura * Enhanced healing and agility * 2000 years of combat training * Transformation of The Red Dragon, allowing him to heal even faster, fly and breath fire * Limited magical capabilities. Basically hes a novice mage.